mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Me and the Devil Blues (manga)
Kodansha |publisher_en = Del Rey Manga |publisher_other = Kana |demographic = Seinen |magazine = Afternoon |magazine_en = |magazine_other = |published = |first = January 2005 |last = September 21, 2006 |volumes = 4 |volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akira Hiramoto about the blues legend Robert Johnson. It was originally serialized in Kodansha's ''Afternoon. The manga is licensed in North America by Del Rey Manga and in France by Kana. School Library Journal named Me and the Devil Blues as one of the best adult books for high school students in 2008. Me and the Devil Blues won the 2009 Glyph Comics Awards in the Best Reprint Publication category. Manga The manga takes its name from the title of the Robert Johnson song,Me and the Devil Blues. It is written and illustrated by Akira Hiramoto. Kodansha published the first four bound volumes of the manga between January 2005 and September 21, 2006. Del Rey Manga released the manga in two tankōbon volumes, the first published on July 2008 and the last on December 2008. The manga is licensed in France by Kana. Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-14388-1 | LicensedRelDate = " | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49926-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = English-language "Book 1" contains volumes 1 & 2 of the Japanese editions }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-14420-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50137-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Reception School Library Journal named Me and the Devil Blues as one of the best adult books for high school students in 2008. The 2009 Glyph Comics Awards was awarded to Me and the Devil Blues for the Best Reprint Publication. About.com's Deb Aoki lists Me and the Devil Blues as the best "underappreciated gem" of 2008 along with Shoulder-A-Coffin Kuro. Anime News Network's Casey Brienza commends the manga for its "superb, historically accurate artwork and an intriguing, original story premise" but criticises the manga for its "painfully slow narrative pacing, silly plot points, and a whiff of unintentional bigotry". About.com's Deb Aoki criticises the manga for its "lots of strong language, sex and graphic violence which makes this mostly an adult pleasure". Mania.com's Nadia Oxford commends the manga for its "surreal mix of fantasy and reality" that portray what could have happened to Robert Johnson. Coolstreak Cartoons's Leroy Douresseaux commends the manga for its "stunning visuals, which Hiramoto composes using a variety of styles, techniques, and media". Peter Gutiérrez from Graphic Novel Reporter comments on the manga's use of its "Faustian premise to work squarely in the Southern Gothic mode of the horror genre, Hiramoto then shifts the tempo and tone quite radically". John Thomas from Comics Village commends Hiramoto for "his valiant attempt to bring a long-gone Southern bluesman's story to a modern Japanese audience". References External links * Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Seinen manga fr:Me and the Devil Blues ja:俺と悪魔のブルーズ